


SGA Drabbles

by Persiflager



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ascension, Drabble, Episode: S05e05 Ghost In The Machine, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens next.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Kicked Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next.

Elizabeth stepped through the stargate for the last time and found herself floating among the stars, cold and rudderless. As her fellow replicators drifted away and her processors started slowing down, she wept for her lost body, life, identity, and for the people she’d left behind. Finally she let go of that grief as well.

Then everything went white.

“I always wanted to learn more about Ascension,” she said later, marvelling.

“Yes,” they said. “You do understand that you’re not allowed to interfere?”

“Yes.”

“You can watch them though, if you like.”

Elizabeth considered. “Yes,” she said. “I’d like that.”


	2. Fantastic-ish Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument is settled.

“Well?” asked John as the credits rolled.

“You’re the Human Torch,” said Ronon.

“Ha!” said Rodney. 

“And Teyla’s Mr Fantastic,” said Ronon. ”She’s the most flexible.”

“But Mr Fantastic’s the leader,” said John plaintively.

“I am the leader of my people,” said Teyla mildly, jiggling Torren on her knee.

“Wait a minute,” said Rodney.

“Invisibility and forcefields, that’s you,” said Ronon.

“Oh come on!”

“Are you offended to be compared to a woman?” asked Teyla, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, no it’s just-”

John snickered.

“Plus you two fight like siblings,” said Ronon.

“Do not,” said John and Rodney in unison.


End file.
